Love Comes in All Dimensions
by TheDreamingHawk
Summary: When Joshua is taken from his home and into a mysterious place, only his wish will get him and his new companion, Ameila to stop the mysterious force taking control of their world. Umbreon TF, EspeonXUmbreon in the later parts
1. Mysterious Men

Author's note: Just to let you know, this is my first ever story on this website. I have written many stories before on other sites, but I decided to take it to the next level here. However, I am forced to use TextEdit on mac due to the site not supporting the Pages Application. But don't worry, I will hopefully find an alternate for my other stories. If you have any reviews on how the prologue went, please let me know! Advice will also be helpful when writing future chapters so I will avoid mistakes! Also, keep in mind I almost always accept reviews as long as they aren't rude or as long as they are helpful in fixing my occasional errors. If I delete your reviews (I hate deleting reviews, so you probably don't need to worry about it), that means I found it a little rude or not helpful. Regardless, I will try my hardest to use every piece of advice given in reviews, deleted or kept.:)

So anyways, here is the prologue (It may seem a little short to you, but the next chapters will be longer.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Mysterious Men<strong>

Do you ever wish that you could solve your problems with a wish? Or do you think that a wish came true, when it really didn't?

Well, that is what happened to me, and now I am in a bad situation, but I better talk fast, or else it won't be finished in time.

My name is Joshua Valter, and I am fourteen years old. And the disaster started one week ago from today.

It was a normal day at home. I never go to school because I have to be homeschooled due to my mother getting killed in a car accident a year ago. After the crash, my grandmother had to take care of me. But she refused to let me go back to school because she claimed I couldn't go there on my own. I had no clue what that means, and I really still have no clue what that means today, but I always thought she just wanted me to be with her all the time. Which is fine.

After my mother died, my grandmother gave me a gift from my Mother: A black ring with a black diamond in it. She told me that my mother wanted to give it to me before the car crash, but she was unable to deliver it herself due to the crash, so my grandmother decided to give it to me. She told me that "If you are in any danger... This stone will awaken your happiness." It sounded like a weird phrase out of a fantasy novel, but I accepted the strange gift from her anyway.

I was reading to myself the story my mother would always read to me that was about my favorite TV show, Pokemon, and my favorite Pokemon.

"In the woods, A mysterious pokemon, an Umbreon came into the woods all of a sudden. Out of nowhere he came, ridding the woods of an evil corrupted light force that was attacking him and threatening his family, on his travels he was everywhere, acting brave and saving the day." Said the first paragraph of the short story. I always thought the words were not worded right, but I just ignored it.

Then I heard a knocking at the door.

"Please open the door, we would like to come in." The gruff voice said through the door, I opened the door carefully, and saw a strange looking man in a black robe looking down at me.

"You, kid. Have you seen Joshua Valter? We would like to ask him a few questions." The man said in a voice as empty as stone, as if he was some sort of phantom.

I had a bad feeling about him, so I ran to my grandmother's room, where she was sitting down in bed, like she does almost every day, I pulled her out of bed, and brought her to the man. I was a little worried about these men that I wanted her to be around me. Even at this age, I still trusted her for protection.

"My name is Joshua, what do you want?" I asked.

"Come with us. We need you." The man said in his strange voice.

"No. I would like to know the reasoning for this. Just ask me the questions here and I will be fine." I said in a firm voice. Grandma just kept looking at the man in a strange manner, as if he was evil.

"We need you out now. Come with us. We need you." The man said once again, like he was an automated machine.

"No thanks, if we have to leave to answer a survey, then we can't do it." My grandmother said in a worried voice, as if she wanted him out right away.

"We need you." The man repeated. He then proceeded to grab my arm, in which I jumped backwards out of his grasp.

"Don't you know to listen? You stupid kid... Guards! Surround the perimeter!" The man shouted, finally breaking his repeating words. All of a sudden, tons of men in black robes surrounded the house. My grandma didn't like that idea.

"What the... Why on earth is this so important to you? Just leave us alone!" My grandma exclaimed. The man then became angry.

"You be quiet." The man said, he then swung his foot sideways, causing my grandma to fall on her back.

"GRANDMOTHER!" I shouted in shock, I knew these men were trouble, right then and there. Before I could help her, 2 men came from behind me and grabbed me, and pulled me away from her.

"Joshua... Be safe..." My grandmother said in a weak voice. I tried to break free, but I couldn't succeed. The men got to pull me outside of our door, and put me in a black car, where the first man came up to me and spoke.

"Listen kid... These questions are so important, so you will need to come with us. Any attempts at escape, and you die." The man said in his evil tone. He then shut the door, and got in on the other side, and drove away, with me in the car.

I had no clue where I was going, but I had a bad feeling about their demands...


	2. Lost Hope

Chapter** 2: Lost Hope**

After what seemed like hours, we finally arrived at where they wanted to take me. It was a huge building, that appeared to look like it was a castle from a movie. The walls were all covered in stone, and it had a flag on top of the building. The man forced me out of the car and walked me up to the front door, where he proceeded to let his arm off of my shoulder, and pulled out a sliver card.

"Listen. If you see anyone take this card, you let me know. This card is a membership card. Without it, I can't get in. You don't want to leave us outside after we ask you what we need of you, do you?" The man warned to me with a grin.

He then held the card up to the red laser on the door, after reading the bar code, the words "WELCOME, SOAR" flashed on the small screen, causing the door to open.

_"His name was Soar? What is with the weird name?"_ I thought to myself as Soar put his arm on my shoulder again, turning right to the basement of the facility. After walking down the steps, we were in front of a lone door.

"Don't worry. This will be quick." Soar said while opening the door. He then proceeded to guide me to the desk in the middle of the almost empty room.

"Now... Answer these questions and you can go free. First of all, what is your favorite series?" Soar asked with a strange grin on his face.

I was confused on why he asked me that. Why would he remove me from my home, almost kill my grandmother and threatened me just to ask me that? Regardless, I answered.

"Pokemon... It won't make sense to you." I said with a tone of worry in my voice.

I didn't want to die, not like this, so I decided to do as he said. And as I said that, he looked at me with excitement.

"Come. I got all I need from you. Just one more thing..." Soar requested. He proceeded to lead me out of the room and up the stairs again to the main room, and then to the elevator.

I still didn't get why he was doing this so strangely. So when we got on the elevator and he began to hit the buttons needed to get us to the top floor, I had to say something.

"Soar, can you tell me why we are going upstairs? You said after the question I could go." I asked.

"Oh, but this is the last question! Don't worry, just follow me and sit on the table." Soar said with his stone cold voice coming back.

The elevator opened, and instead of being in a main room like before, we were in some sort of lab, with a table in the middle. I didn't ask or do anything but jump onto the bed and waited for Soar to come. I wanted this nightmare to end.

Soar quickly ran to the far end of the room, and grabbed a needle from the wall, and then ran to the table and leaned over me.

"Don't worry now, this one last adjustment, and then you will be free." Soar said with his evil grin.

I then realized what he was going to do, in a panic I rolled off of the table, and ran to the elevator. Soar put his arm out in front of him, and then the elevator was sealed off. There was no escape. Soar laughed as I tried to get out.

"You fool! You think you will leave early? Not now! We need you!" He exclaimed in anger as he approached me.

"Now, give us that power." Soar said, returning to his calm nature. I turned around, and saw that he waved his right arm from his heart to me, as if he was going to slap me. Then all of a sudden, I was lifted up in the air as if it were some sort of magic show, and I was forced on the bed. I couldn't leave anymore. I was trapped.

Soar grabbed the needle, and leaned over me once more.

"Goodbye Joshua, hello slave!" He happily said as he trust the needle into my arm, knocking me out...

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

I was actually going to include the part where Joshua gets taken in this chapter, but I put it in the prologue instead. So this chapter kinda ended up shorter than the prologue. Sorry about that. Though for the next chapter it will be longer than the prologue as that will be the first "Full" Chapter.

I have been working a little bit more on the grammar and wording since the prologue, but I am having a few minor issues still... If you have any sort of advice of an example of better dialogue, please include it in a review!


	3. Amelia

Author's note: In this chapter, a new character will be introduced. This will be the secondary Protaganist, Amelia. Bio is in my Profile (Which I will do for main characters for the story now, so keep watch. Also in a few chapters the POV will change between the two.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Amelia<p>

All of a sudden, I was on the grass. The grass was surrounding me, meaning I was in some forest. But my eyes were shut. I couldn't open them. It was like I was being revived or saved, and I was being changed as a result.

At least I was away from Soar. But that feeling... The lift into the air, it felt like magic! That just felt like fun, but strange as well.

I finally opened my eyes, and it sure felt refreshing. I haven't been exposed to this kind of air in a long time... It made me happy to feel safe now that I was out of Soar's reach. Yet I still didn't know why he needed to be so aggressive over some questions.

But I realized what he had done when I stood up. I couldn't seem to stand up straight. I tried and kept trying, but I kept falling down on my stomach. I looked forward at my paws, and saw they were covered in black fur!

I waved my paw around my back and then felt a tail right behind me. I quickly tried to walk on my fours, only to keep falling. I still tried and tried again, until I managed to get used to a position I could handle. I jumped forward and into the pond ahead of me.

Rising from the surface, I looked down and saw my face. It was not the face I remembered. Instead... It had a yellow ring on top, just like an Umbreon.

_An Umbreon! I was an Umbreon!_

But how? They are just fictional creatures, and if they were real, I wouldn't be one, not like this.

I then caught a whiff of a scent. A scent that smelled like roses. Quickly ignoring all that was in my head, I got out of the pond and ran to where the scent was coming from, with my paws getting better, allowing me to run like the wind.

_What is this feeling? It feels so nice, so calm, and so happy._

After running through what seemed like a endless area of the same surroundings, I heard a singing voice, and the scent became stronger.

"Through... The valley of light, everything will come true. We will find our path of safety, and that path... will lead us to safety."

The voice was filled with happiness, and it sounded like the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. I ran faster and faster, toward the scent, until I came to an area where the trees were wider.

And on the stump in the middle of the area, was an gorgeous Espeon. She was singing the song.

I approached her, but stopped and hid behind a tree as she turned around toward my direction.

_What are you doing? You are not supposed to be chasing this fictional creature! This is a dream!_

A dream. I wanted to believe it was a dream, but I knew that Soar was more powerful than he seemed. What if I really was somehow turned into an Umbreon? What if he put me in a coma and this is a dream? I could think of more, but I decided not to. The only way I would ever know for sure is to follow my improved nose and see what this Espeon knows about everything going on. I walked toward the stump, where the Espeon looked at me with her pretty eyes. I decided to speak first.

"Hello... Do you by chance know what this forest is called? I am lost."

The Espeon nodded, and then quietly explained her answer.

"These are the Woods of Dreams. These woods are where I and many other Pokemon have lived for years,"

The Espeon began to cry upon mention of the last sentence.

"But that doesn't seem to be true anymore... My family went exploring in a cave, only to have it collapse on them. I don't know how that is even possible, but I was able to barely escape."

My doubts slowly started to come back to me, what if Soar sent me to a dream world where I will be killed? What if I am dreaming? Whatever the reason is, one thing was for sure. Pokemon are fictional creatures, and no matter if I liked to hear that sentence, it was true. If I was an Umbreon, it was some sort of dream.

And my thoughts... They were different here as well. It seems to be controlled based on my new senses.

_She smells nice too. She smells like the roses in the spring I never get to keep._

I couldn't control it. These weird thoughts about how nice she smelt and how pretty she looked wouldn't stop. So I decided to try to end this before it got worse.

"Espeon... Whoever you are. Can you please tell me using your psychic powers what is outside of the woods?"

I knew that if I could exit these woods, the dream would end. Then I can call the police and get Soar arrested for insanity. It was a seemingly perfect plan. But Espeon knew something was strange about me.

"Sorry. But my psychic powers aren't developed yet. I do know that west of here there is a school for something, but I don't know what it's for,"

Ignoring anything else she may have to say, I looked around to find any trace of what direction west is, but I couldn't find it. Espeon could see my head look around, so she continued when I stopped.

"Anyway, the only way to get to the school is to go this way, not that way. Come on!" She sprinted off toward an open path, which I then followed suit.

_She is nice..._

The thoughts started to come back, but no matter what I could do, I couldn't stop them. Not until I broke free from the dream. Not until-

BAM!

I hit a stone wall that was in front of me. The Espeon started to giggle.

"Strange little Umbreon. You evolved, yet you can't focus on anything!" She then stopped giggling, and proceeded to ask me a question.

"By the way... What is your name? Mine is Amelia." Amelia gave me a small smile. As she was expecting me to reply.

_But what if it is a trap?_

I was so confused on what to do, what if it really was a trap? What if this is a nightmare and this is the bad part? I looked down at my front paws, which still had the yellow ring on it, and decided to just say it.

"Joshua. That is my name." Amelia gave a small purr of interest as I said my name.

"OK... I just wanted to know. Now we can proceed," The gem on her forehead gave a quick flash, and the two of us were on the other side of the wall.

"Like it? This way we don't have to go around." She kept giving me that smile, that smile that looked like she was the happiest she has been in her life.

But I had no time for it. I turned around and saw that a familiar building in the distance, a building that I have seen before.

It was the school I visited before my Mother died, and I was visiting it as an Umbreon. A real Umbreon.


	4. Sealed Heart

Author's note: This chapter is told through Soar's POV, and it takes place during chapter 3. I will do POV switches to show different character's emotions, but not often with Soar, as most switches will be between Amelia and Joshua.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Sealed Heart.<p>

_Soar's POV_

"We have a problem, great Soar." Those were the words I do not like to hear, and just only one day after that kid fell for my trap. I was busy enjoying my coffee, but I knew I had to double check, just in case something went wrong with the experiment.

"What is it, it can't be that bad, the syringe worked!" But the employee didn't agree. He decided to argue.

"It's not that... The test subject... He vanished! He is gone!" I crushed the coffee cup in my hand. What did he just say? I had to know. It was angering me so much.

"How did he do that... And what happened to the shadow emblem?" The employee looked at me with a redeeming grin.

"I do not know how the subject escaped. But I do know that the ring with the emblem was left on the bed. When I came to check the transformation he was not on the bed." He wanted to remain calm, just the way I liked it.

"Good. With the emblem in my hands, he is powerless... Have you tracked his location?" The employee nodded, showing me his laptop with the map.

"Experiment 196 was spotted near the forest, interacting with another species of the fictional beings." I smiled, my goal was almost complete.

"What is the experiment number of the other being?" If it was with another member of my plan, then it would be all set in motion. But the employee frowned.

"There was none sir, she was unidentifiable." I was a little angry at his response, but then again, it could maybe help me in my plan... Turning to the employee, I gave him a order.

"You! Take the adult girl we experimented on last week and have her destroy those two! I need that boy's power..." The employee started to tremble in fear as I referenced the first completed experiment.

"You mean experiment number 495? But sir..." Cutting in the middle of my employee's sentence, I repeated the order.

"Take the adult girl, and use her to attack those two kids! Her fully functional grass powers will slice those two in half." The employee gave a nod to me, and then walked into the experiment chamber while I walked into the coffee room.

_If this goes correctly... The experiment will be able to use the move attract on the boy, and then he will be in my arms again! Nothing can stop my plan..._

* * *

><p>Sorry about the lack of updates, but currently I am focusing on my Penelope Pussycat series, so this may not be updated that much... Rest assured, the next chapter will be told in Joshua's view, and it will be longer than this one was.<p> 


	5. Resting

It's been forever... But now due to my revival on Furaffinity (Don't whine, don't call it a **rn site, it's not. You can disable the adult stuff, and the mods are actually VERY good there) and Deviantart (Same problem)... IT'S ALIVE! This chapter is VERY short, but I'll get back to it. Also, any reviews that mention the grammar getting worse from the last chapter will be ignored instantly. I like advice, but if it's not important then I won't use it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Resting<p>

Waking up in a cave we stopped in for the night, I yawned as I wiggled my black tail, still not fully used to standing up on all fours as I stared at Amelia resting next to me.

_Boy... Is she amazing... I don't know if it's a natural feeling from being a Pokemon, but I feel... Safe around her! Maybe Soar didn't mean any harm at all!_

Stepping over the Espeon, I tripped and landed right on her face, as I licked my bruised paw carefully.

"Mmm... Mmmphhh!" Amelia said, as the first thing she saw was a fluffy, black Umbreon butt right over her eyes, as she kicked and squirmed, causing me to immediately stand up on my fours.

"Uh... Sorry Amelia... I'm still getting used to this body..." I said, blushing deeply as Amelia and I looked at each other.

"...Let's go. We got to look into this whole ordeal with Soar some more." Amelia said, turning around as she walked out of the cave, heading toward the forest as I followed her.

_Yeah... I at least hope she doesn't have a boyfriend already..._


	6. Aging differences

Chapter 6: Aging differences

Wandering through the forest, all I could think about was what had happened. Why was I a Umbreon? Who was Amelia? What was going on? It didn't seem to make any sense, so I decided to ask Amelia.

"Amelia... When did you end up here? In this area I mean..." I asked, as the gorgeous Espeon kept on walking, turning her neck toward me with a smile.

"I don't really remember... I do remember that my whole family was killed in a rockslide during a cave exploration when I was just an Eevee... But nothing else. My memory is blank..." Amelia said, as a faint tear could be spotted in her eye."

_So she also doesn't remember... But she wasn't a former human!_

"So... How old are you? I am 16 years old, as a human... What would that make me?" I asked, hoping for a answer. I didn't want to be 4 or 5 years old or anything.

"I've never seen a human before... But I heard that they are about 2 times less our age... So you would be around 36... And I would be 34." Amelia answered, as the Espeon walked forward some more, until we were in front of the entrance to the mountains.

"What can we do here?" I asked, wondering why she decided to bring me to the mountains instead.

"A force living at the top of the mountain can help you find a way to stop Soar from inflicting more harm on you... Come on, let's go!" Amelia cheerfully said, as she dashed toward the start of the mountain, when suddenly, a loud explosion came from behind me, as soon as the smoke cleared, a Servine was glaring at us.

"I AM PROJECT 496... COME WITH ME..." The Servine shouted, almost sounding as if she was programed like a robot. Amelia and I stood guard as we waited to see what may happen next...

* * *

><p>That's the end of this chapter. Another short one, but I promise I'll get back into the regular routine again soon.<p> 


	7. Approaching The Core

Chapter 7: Approaching the core

"W-what are you?" I asked, wondering what this strange grass snake-like creature was doing in front of us as it began to approach us.

"I AM PROJECT 496... YOU ARE TO BE TERMINATED. THE MAGNAGATES CAN NOT BE DISCOVERED..." The creature said in a tone that made it seemed as if it were possessed.

"Magnagates...? What are they?" Amelia asked, the Espeon looking quite confused as the grass snake creature glowed a bit.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS... I AM SERVINE, AND I WILL TERMINATE YOU!" The Servine said, as it began to use a consecutive chain of vine whips over and over, hitting me in the head quite hard as I screamed.

"JOSHUA!" Amelia cried out, as she frantically used Psywave on the Servine, knocking him over as she helped Joshua backed up.

"S-servine...? I heard that name before.. But could it be..? A fictional creature just like Amelia?" I thought to myself, as Amelia kept using her psywave move on the Servine.

"What.. Are... You meaning by fictional creature? I.. Can tell you... I am not a fictional creature... If you are apparently one too..." Amelia said in a exhausted tone, while fighting the servine at the same time.

"STOP... THAT HURTS... PAIN..." The Servine said, as it suddenly began to flash a few more times, before unleashing a energy ball at Amelia, knocking her back toward the trees.

"D-Damn it... For a grass snake pokemon... He is tough... Joshua, RUN!" Amelia shouted, as the wounded Espeon laid against the tree, unable to move.

"No! I won't leave you... I need to find out still how to return to normal... I can't take this anymore... Being an Umbreon... AHHHHHHHGHHH!" I screamed, charging toward the Servine at full speed, until I rammed my head right in his face, knocking him to the ground, as I was pushed back a bit, unaffected.

"W-what the! What happened? How did I not get hurt?" I asked, looking down at my front paws, which weren't even scratched.

"Joshua... That was a quick attack... Don't you learn these things..? You are a pokemon... After all!" Amelia said, standing up as the Espeon slowly walked toward me, as we both looked down together at the Servine, completely knocked out.

"Let's hurry back to the school. Whatever he doesn't want us to see, it's in that direction... So I bet the abandoned school has something in there..." I said, pointing my front paw toward the direction of the fences blocking the school. With a nod, Amelia and I ran to the fence, going through the hole we made earlier as we entered the school grounds.

"So... You've been here before? Looks like a terrible place... It stinks worse than a Skuntank in here!" Amelia said, holding her nose as we kept walking forward in the building.

"It does... But then again, it's been closed for four years now... The last time I was here was six years ago... But that was before I dropped out of school at age eight..." I said, looking down as I remembered the day I left the school for the last time. It certainly was in much better shape than it was now.

"You dropped out of school? Wow... You stayed in school WAY longer than you needed to be! Usually us Eevee only need a few months of school before we know how to hunt and battle..." Amelia said, still holding her nose as we turned around the corner, near where the gymnasium used to be.

"I told you many times... I'M NOT A FICTIONAL CREATURE..." I growled, feeling frustrated that I never could make my point across, while Amelia just smiled.

"Right... Right... Because if you weren't, you wouldn't be a Umbreon, which is clearly real as my paws don't go through your body like a ghost." Amelia said sarcastically as we continued on, aimlessly wandering around.

"Where could those magna-what-is-its be hiding... I went to every single corridor of this building..." I stated, collapsing as I was completely worn out, while Amelia kept walking on.

"Oh give me a break! Umbreon, the Pokemon who can go on a long walk for hours in the dark is tired, while I, an Espeon who gets more tired in dark places am still going? What is wrong with you!" Amelia teased, as I stood up and hissed at her.

"Why you... GET BACK HERE!" I furiously expressed, charging toward Amelia as she ran into one of the janitor closets, where I followed, but before I could unleash my anger, both Amelia and I ran into a strange hole in the ground, as we looked in it.

"Strange... This doesn't seem normal... It seems as if something is at the bottom..." I said, looking into it more, only to see nothing.

"Really? Let me see..." Amelia said, holding onto my tail as I turned around and watched her look. Suddenly, the flooring around the hole started to break away, as Amelia fell into the hole, dragging me with her.

"AHH! AMELIA... WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as the two of us were falling down the hole, Amelia right in front of me.

"I saw something down there! It was only a glimpse.. But I knew there was something! But before I could go to see how we could get down, I slipped!" Amelia said, as she began to see light at the end of the pit.

"YOU SLIPPED! THEN WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PULL ME DOWN WITH YOU!" I exclaimed, as we were falling closer to the bottom... This was it, I was gonna die, all because of a silly mistake by a feline.


End file.
